


Goodnight Kisses, After Bedtime Prayers

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Season 1, dorm fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally





	Goodnight Kisses, After Bedtime Prayers

      Carmilla crept in, after 2 am, eyes properly adjusted to the dark as always. Kicking off her boots, she sunk down into her bed, letting her eyes wander over to her roommate's side of the room. Propped up on a shoulder, she couldn't hold back a small smile. Laura was sprawled unceremoniously across her bed, arms wide over her head, mouth open a little, maybe even drooling. She was obviously exhausted, a notebook was tucked under body in a way that couldn't possibly be comfortable, and a textbook looked like it'd been kicked off the bed on to the floor.   
  
     "When you commit, cupcake, you really commit." Carmilla muttered under her breath and got up as quietly as possible, stupid dormitory mattress groaning in protest. She pried the notebook out from under Laura and stood still breathlessly, as the girl idly shifted into a position Carmilla could only believe was much more comfortable.   
  
     Picking up the textbook from the floor, Carmilla stacked them on the end table, keeping the pages they had been open to marked just in case. She chided herself; these weren't things that Laura would notice, would ever think about, would ever know she was  _trying_ for. But she let herself walk back over to the sleeping girl anyway. Her breathing was so steady, so at peace, it was awe inducing. Tiny little chest movements among the stillness, and Carmilla found herself half in love and half envious all at once. Laura's arms were still spread from her body, but now at her sides, and as silently as possible Carmilla kneeled beside the bed.   
  
    She let her lips linger over Laura's wrist until they finally touched their mark, just slightly, only for a second, before she stood again and returned to her own bed. She had to get her beauty sleep if she was going to wake up bright and early to quip with Lauronica Mars and the Scooby Snack Gang.   
  
     "Goodnight, cupcake."


End file.
